Dragon Slayer
by Toaneo07
Summary: Naruto fue criado en su niñez por un legendario Dragon pero no fue el unico ,él junto a otros niños por todo el continente elemental fueron elegidos por esos dragones ¿Que sucedera con Naruto y los otros elegidos por los dragones? KinNarutoTenten Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Slayer:**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto, la idea proviene de la serie llamada Fairy tail.**

_Las que serán parte del Harem de Naruto en este fic:_

_Tenten._

_Karui._

_Kin tsuchi. _

_Fuu._

_Temari._

* * *

><p><em>Se dice que desde los comienzos de la humanidad<em>

_Muchísimo atrás desde el nacimiento _

_Del gran héroe de la humanidad_

_Rikudō sennin_

_Existió una era llena de oscuridad_

_Un tanto parecida a la era oscura del _

_El despiadado Juubi_

_En esa era _

_Esa era que lleva muchísimo siglos atrás del comienzo de los shinobis_

_Existió la magia conocido después chakra_

_Y como tal los humanos se enfrentaban para dominarla_

_Pero eso amenazaba_

_Con la destrucción del todo_

_Por ello se hizo algo_

_Antes de que se iniciara la era_

_Donde en las profecías se decía_

_Sería el fin de la humanidad_

_Ellos aparecieron_

_No fueron humanos_

_No fueron demonios_

_No fueron ángeles_

_Fueron los Dragones_

_Los majestuosos seres de gran corazón y de gran honor_

_Los legendarios y místicos dragones_

_Ellos hicieron su parte para prevenir la destrucción del todo_

_Una gran cantidad de dragones volaron por todo el mundo_

_Y cada uno tomó a un infante_

_Un niño que literalmente se encontraban solo en el mundo_

_Pero que serían una parte importante para la finalización de la era_

_Y el profetado fin de la humanidad_

_Cada Dragon _

_Educo_

_Amo_

_Y guio _

_Durante un pequeño tiempo a esos infantes donde les enseñaron un tipo de magia _

_Para poder valerse por sí mismo en el mundo_

_Hasta que llegó un momento donde exactamente un día_

_Todos los dragones desaparecieron _

_Dejando atrás a aquellos que vieron como sus hijos_

_Pero que en ese momento eran jóvenes capaces de vivir por si mismos_

_Los elegidos respetivamente partieron por todo el mundo_

_Ayudando, protegiendo o en otros casos haciendo lo que se le diera las ganas con sus extrañas y únicas habilidades_

_Pero al final ellos ayudaron para prevenir que la humanidad pereciera_

_Salvándola de su destrucción_

_Estos guerreros fueron respetados por todos y por ende se trasformaron en leyendas y mitos_

_Así como Rikudō sennin, estos elegidos fueron olvidados igual que la magia que fue llamada después chakra_

_Pero pronto se acerca una nueva era de oscuridad_

_Y es tiempo que los elegidos aparezcan_

_Para que vivan y sin saber que al final prevenían el fin de toda la raza humana_

_Y ellos son_

_Los Dragon Slayers_

Naruto en ese momento se encontraba caminando tambaleantemente por las calles de la aldea, el niño se encontraba llenos de heridas y leve rastro de sangre en su ropa pero nadie le importaba, es más alguno se alegraban por ello. No era secreto que al jinchuriki del kyubi siempre le golpeaban hasta algunas veces dejarlo en estado crítico sin razón aparente pero para la mayoría de los aldeanos ,pensaban que eso era poco de lo que se merecía el rubio uzumaki.

En ese día, Naruto quiso ir al parque para quizas tener la dicha de conocer a un amigo pero como siempre, no se pudo cumplir pero fue peor ya que algunos chicos que eran Genin le golpearon fuertemente, sino fuera por su desconocida habilidad de regeneración ya estaría hospitalizado en ese momento, como ya muchas veces.

Naruto cumpliría en unos días seis años, dando a entender que se acercaba su cumpleaños, un día que para muchos era un día lleno de alegría y querido por igual pero para Naruto eso era el infierno, odiaba su cumpleaños ya que siempre la pasaba solo u oculto en el bosque ya que si alguien le veía terminaba sumamente herido y sin contar los días después ya que siempre era apaleado por casi todos los aldeanos durante una semana después de su cumpleaños.

Naruto ni tenían ni siete años y siente que cada día es una maldición ,no sabía porque le sucedía esas cosas pero era obvio que no se daría cuenta por las tantas coincidencia de su día de nacimiento con el ataque del kyubi ,no podía ni imaginárselo.

Se sentía solo ,se sentía odiado ,se sentía dolido ,sentía tantas cosas que muchos no podían ni sentir a esa corta edad que debería ser una llena de felicidad e inocencia pero la vida de los jinchurikis está destinada al dolor y sufrimiento o…quizas no…

-_Naruto…..-_El rubio de repente siente como alguien le llama y se voltea rápidamente para encontrar quien era aquel que le llamaba pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie cerca suyo. Naruto creyendo que no era nada decidió seguir caminado hasta que…-_Naruto…Naruto…_

-¡¿Quién me llama?-Grito nervioso el rubio viendo para todos lados pero no había nadie a su alrededor, ahora nervioso hasta que comenzó a caminar con más rapidez saliendo de la zona mercantes de la aldea. Dio un suspiro aliviado al no estar por esa zona de la aldea y cuando pretendía pensar que hacer sonó una vez más esa voz…

-_Naruto….te estoy hablando….gracias al viento…- _Naruto primeramente se mostró temerosos y asuntado pero vio con fascinación una corriente de viento se movía frente suyo, era raro decir pero podía ver la corriente debido a sus movimientos fluctuantes_-…Naruto….te hablo por el viento…_

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-inquirió un poco menos nervioso Naruto viendo a todos lados, menos mal que se encontraba en un estrecho callejón donde podía actuar así sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La misma corriente de viento se acercó a Naruto y le soplo los cabellos haciendo que estos se movieran haciéndoles cosquilla a Naruto, la voz mediante el viento volvió a sonar.

-_ Solo quiero conocerte…Naruto…no te hare daño…_

_-_¿En serio? ¿No…me lastimaras?…-Naruto aunque era levemente desconfiando con todos aquellos que se acercaban al aún era un niño y aunque su inocencia se despedazaba poco a poco aun creía que las personas eran buenas además que esa voz le hablaba con una tranquilidad que no le daba la señal de que sea una mala persona.

-_No Naruto….jamás lo haría…ven, sigue a…esa corriente de viento…-_Naruto vio como aquella corriente visible de viento se movía rítmicamente para posteriormente salir del callejón, Naruto curioso salió igual del callejón y miro como la corriente viento se movía entre la gente sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Naruto al principio dudo pero como un niño sintió una hiperactiva curiosidad y se lanzó a correr siguiendo de cerca a esa corriente de viento esquivando algunas veces con éxitos a las personas quienes le lanzaba una mirada de odio que Naruto ignoraba.

Siguió así durante un buen rato siendo ignorado por los shinobis que pasaba cerca suyo, es más los ANBUs que tenían como misión vigilar a Naruto decidieron dejar al jinchuriki hiciera lo que quisiera, igual nadie lo quería, por ello Naruto salió de la aldea sin seguridad alguna a un lugar que es conocido por los Shinobis de la aldea.

El bosque de la muerte.

Naruto no le prestó atención a la atmosfera lúgubre y oscura que rodeaba aquel lugar ,siguió de largo y vio como la corriente de viento se desviaba hacia un lado y Naruto vio como la corriente trapazaba la reja ,obviamente porque era viento pero Naruto vio un agujero entre la reja ,así que entro por ella.

Claro que era obvio que se dio cuenta de lo tenebroso que tenía ese bosque pero la voz mediante el viento le tranquilizaba con palabras de ánimo o solo decían cosas que entretenían a Naruto, ayudándolo que caminara por los grandes árboles del bosque de la muerte.

-Naruto…Naruto….ya llegaste-Menciono la voz un poco clara, era rasposa pero llena de calma, Naruto miro como una serie de árboles que se encontraban abotonadas evitando que se viera lo que había mas allá pudo distinguir la sombra de algo grande y curiosamente de ahí provino la voz.

Dando unos pasos lentos y tambaleantes pudo pasar por esos árboles, mientras más se acercaba sentía que el aire del alrededor se comportaba extraño, debido que vio como las hojas sueltas que estaban en el suelo giraban en el mismo aire. De pronto pudo salir entre esos árboles para ver impresionado un….

-¡un lagarto! ¡Dattebayo!-Señalo Naruto sumamente emocionando al ver un ser reptilica con alas de piel verde de color esmeralda, en su cabeza tenía un especie de tres mechones de color verde y unos ojos colores azules, era un simplemente un Dragon.

-Naruto, no soy un lagarto, soy algo superior, un Dragon-Menciono el reptil alado con calma ante un impresionado Naruto que recordó que le habían contado un cuento sobre aquellos seres. Naruto se lanzó directamente a tocar al Dragon quien se encontraba sorprendido porque usualmente los humanos se asustaban primero al verlo-Pareces muy curioso ¿Me equivoco?

-¡claro! ¡Eres un Dragon dattebayo! ¡Es genial!-Exclamaba hiperactivamente el niño mientras veía con más atención al gran y llamativo Dragon verde. El Dragon suspiro aliviado ya que sintió como el estado de ánimo del niño se encontraba descuido desde hace mucho y eso podía ser malo para alguien tan puro como lo era Naruto.

-Naruto, quiero decirte algo.

-Ok…un momento ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¡También es un mago!

-….no ,no lo soy pero…lo que te voy a proponer es importante –Moviendo su cabeza a un lado para ponerla frente a Naruto quien se quedó intimidado por ello pero al ver los ojos azules del Dragon sonrió poco a poco ya que no veía malicia o alguna clase de mala intención en ese Dragon. Por otro lado este sonrió sus ojos en un gesto alegre- Vaya, confías en mi…eres el indicado, lo sabía por eso quiero proponerte que vivas conmigo.

-¿Vivir contigo?

-Sí, veras, sé que no tienes a nadie en el mundo…-El Dragon se detuvo ya que supo que toco una parte seria, Naruto bajo los ojos sumamente triste pero el Dragon dio un soplido y un pequeño remolino sacudió la ropa de Naruto despabilándolo- No dejes que la tristeza te domine Naruto, quiero que vivas conmigo viajando por todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué quiere eso Dragon-San?

-Porque eres un buen niño Naruto y tu mereces mucho mas ¿Entonces aceptas? Que no nos queda mucho tiempo-Inquirió levemente serio el Dragon olfateando el aire al notar en unos kilómetros como se acercaban algunos ANBUs.

-Yo…yo…. ¿Usted me cuidara?

-¡claro Naruto! Te prometo que conmigo tu tendrás una vida sumamente importante-Dijo en Dragon seriamente ,Naruto asintió lentamente y se quedó pensativo en lo que quería hacer pero lo único que le llegaba era que ya no quería ese sufrimiento en la aldea ,ya estaba aburrido de eso ,si los humanos ya no lo querían cercan entonces..

-¡si acepto dattebayo!-Eso basto al Dragon que tomándolo en una de sus garras lo lanzo hacia su extenso cuello, rápidamente preparo su pierna para después dar un tremendo salto en el aire y blandir sus alas, sin perder tiempo comenzó a sacudirlas para alcanzar una gran velocidad.

Naruto gritaba entre sorprendido ,temeroso y emocionado por estar encima de un Dragon mientras este pasaba sumamente arriba de la aldea ,claro que el Dragon verde no era lo suficiente grande para ser notado por ello nadie se dio cuenta. El Dragon vio como aquellos ninjas entraron al bosque de la muerte y suspiro aliviado ya que hubiera sido feo que le hubieran descubierto.

-¿Naruto?

-¡¿SI? ¡DRAGONNN-SAAAN WOOO!-El mencionado Dragon rio levemente por la aparente naturalidad de Naruto de disfrutar las cosas que muchos no podrían, el Dragon pensó que había escogido bien solo esperaba que su protegido no se sintiera triste por el en el futuro.

-Naruto, tu solo llámame Ingram ¿De acuerdo?

-¡DE ACUERDO INGRAM-SAN! ¡YAHOOO!-Grito de lo más emocionante el infante quien se sostenía fuertemente de los cuernos del Dragon que blandía fuertemente sus alas hacia el horizonte, a un lugar sumamente alejado de las cincas aldeas shinobis.

No era el único, en casi todas las aldeas partían un Dragon, de distinto color y forma pero que lo único que compartían era una cosa: Niños. Cada Dragon ha seleccionado a un elegido que quizas tendrá una participación de la detección del fin de la humanidad.

Es hora del regreso de los Dragon Slayers.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_hola mi querido y respetado público, la idea del fic se basa en parte del personaje principal de Fairy tail, quizas el aparezca más tarde. Cabe decir que tengo muchos planes en este fic, el punto es que espero que les guste y toda la cosa, en este fic los papeles de Sasuke y Sakura tendrán un papel un poco más activo y quizas más odiados, no como le traste, sino como actúan._

_La pareja será un KinNaruTen central en el harem ya que planeo darle protagonismo a la chica del sonido, ya que ella tendrá relación con un Dragon y aunque Tenten no, ella conseguirá sus poderes de otro modo, además habrá SuiKarin y una pareja que quiero intentar, Omoi y Kurotsuchi, espero que esta pareja resulte._

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Nota

**Hola publico, todos me conocen como toaneo07 y debo de decirle una triste verdad.**

**No tengo computador.**

**Como pocos sabrán soy pobre y tuve que venderlo para que en mi casa no nos echaran.**

**Las cosas son así, algunas veces puedo venir a una sala de chat pero no he podido hacer nada más.**

**Muchos me han preguntado de la razón del porque no continúo estas historias:**

_**Zetter world.**_

_**Seven team.**_

_**Dragones en celo.**_

_**Harry potter y la armadura dorada.**_

_**Pokemon: Dark war.**_

_**Amekage.**_

_**Tatsu.**_

_**bakugan battle brawler: Beast force.**_

_**Rikudo sennin: el demonio de konoha.**_

_**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war II.**_

_**Otokage.**_

_**Dragon slayer.**_

_**Jinchuriris uzumakis.**_

_**Guerreros Z.**_

**Ademas de sacar a relucir nuevos fics tales de Harry potter , Fairy tail , Genrator rex ,Sonic X ,Ben 10 , Chaotic entre otros ,pero como dije una vez ,no poseo los medios pero les juro ¡que no dejare mis historias olvidadas! Y bueno si alguien desea alguna idea me puede contactar.**

**y comento que cuando vuelva a actualizar , reemplazare los capitulos.**

**Se despide y en el futuro nos veremos otra vez:**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
